Water Manipulation
For a gallery of examples for Water Manipulation, see here. The power to manipulate water. Also Called *Aquakinesis *Hydrokinesis *Water Control *Water Release *Waterbending Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate water, inorganic compound with liquid, gas (steam, water vapour), and solid (ice) states, including chancing them from one state to other. Applications * Create/generate/increase, shape and manipulate water. ** Control ocean currents. ** Manipulate tides. ** Tidal Wave Generation ** Whirlpool Generation * Density Manipulation/Water Solidification via controlling water molecules. ** Harden and enhance the body by collecting and manipulating water pressure within it. ** Hydrokinetic Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. * Move/lift water, ice, vapor, etc. at nearly any speed whether in/on surface, air or water. One could even do this on vacuum of space if one has way to survive the experience. ** Elemental Flight using water. ** Hydrokinetic Surfing * Water Attacks * Water Walking * Viscosity Manipulation Techniques * Drowning * Healing Water * Hydrokinetic Combat * Hydrokinetic Regeneration * Hydromancy * Hydroportation * Liquid Surveillance Communication * Moisture Absorption ** Dehydration * Motor-Skill Manipulation by manipulating the water contents (about 70%) within body. ** Internal Rupturing * Water Augmentation * Water Aura * Water Mimicry * Water Portal Creation * Water Touch Variations * Bubble Manipulation * Dark Water Manipulation * Ice Manipulation * Steam Manipulation * Vapor Manipulation * White Water Manipulation Associations * Acid Manipulation * Alcohol Manipulation * Aquatic Adaptation * Blood Manipulation * Erosion Manipulation * Freezing (through frigid cold water) * Lake/River Manipulation * Liquid Manipulation * Lunar Manipulation may increase the power of this ability. * Ocean Manipulation * Oil Manipulation * Salt Manipulation * Vibration Emission in/on water, including inside someone. As one of the classical Elements, Water is associated with: *Emotion Manipulation *Fertility Inducement *Intuitive Aptitude *Transmutation *Winter Manipulation Limitations * May be unable to create water, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. * Distance and the amount of matter depends of the strength and skill of the user. * Controlling and manipulating great bodies of water (lakes, ponds, seas, oceans) is exhausting. * Susceptible to Electricity Manipulation. * Can be opposed by Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, or Ice Manipulation. * Those with Sand Manipulation could use silicate particles to absorb the moisture from water. * May not be effective against Oil Manipulation since oil is hydrophobic, meaning repelled from water. Known Users See Also: Making a Splash {{Scroll_box||content = *Percy Jackson (Percy Jackson & the Olympians) *Bai Tza (Jackie Chan Adventure) *Aquaman (DC Comics) *Aqualad (DC Comics) *Ayase Terada (S-CRY-ED) *Crystal (Marvel Comics) *Nanami (Needless Zero) *Zan (DC Comics) *Drowned Ophelia (Brütal Legend) *The Drowning Doom (Brütal Legend) *Cure Aqua/Karen Minazuki (Yes! Precure 5 GOGO!/Precure 5) *Cure Marine/Erika Kurumi (Heartcatch Precure) *Saleen (Aladdin: the Animated Series) *Tier Harribel (Bleach) *Waterbenders (Avatar: The Last Airbender/The Legend Of Korra) *Avatars (Avatar: The Last Airbender/The Legend of Korra) *Juvia Lockser (Fairy Tail) *Aquarius (Fairy Tail) *Mirajane Strauss (Fairy Tail) *Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) ; using Sea Empress Armor *Pisces (Fairy Tail) *Acqua of the Back/William Orville (To Aru Majutsu no Index) *Sasha Kreuzhev (To Aru Majutsu no Index) *Archangel Gabriel (To Aru Majutsu no Index) *Toa Gali (Bionicle) *Toa Hahli (Bionicle) *Glatorian Kiina (Bionicle) *Toby (Gormiti); in his Gormiti form *Water Gormiti (Gormiti) *Arqua (Dragon Ball Z) *Tori (Power Rangers Ninja Storm) *Maddie (Power Rangers Mystic Force) *Ivan Ooze (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie) *Hydro Hog (Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers) *Cygnus Hyoga (Saint Seiya) *Aquarius Camus (Saint Seiya) *Delgel Camus (Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas) *Isaac McDougal (Fullmetal Alchemist) *Water Demon (Charmed) *Sea Hag (Charmed) *Toa Tuyet (Bionicle) *Toa Helryx (Bionicle) *Other Toa of Water (Bionicle) *The Elemental lord of Water (Bionicle) *Toa Gali (Bionicle) *Toa Hahli (Bionicle) *Turaga Nokama (Bionicle) *Bohrok Gahlok and Bahrag queens (Bionicle) *Vezok (Bionicle) *Nektann (Bionicle) *Kiina (Bionicle) *Gi (Captain Planet) *Captain Planet (Captain Planet) *Cleo Sertori (H2O - Just Add Water) *Charlotte Watsford (H2O Just Add Water);